


Varania Alone

by TheAnimangaGirl



Series: The Amell Chronicles [19]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Character Growth, Gen, Grey Wardens, Other, Redemption, Vigil's Keep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimangaGirl/pseuds/TheAnimangaGirl
Summary: So, what happened after Varania left The Hanged Man? Alone in a hostile city, she get help from unexpected circumstances.





	Varania Alone

Varania ran.

She ran deep into the bowels of the city. She was absolutely terrified the man she once called brother would follow her, even worse, that the Champion would follow her and finish the job she stopped Leto from doing. Kirkwall had been a Tevinter creation, that made the layout somehow familiar. That’s how she ended up finding the entrance to the undercity. Among the desperate and destitute she could blend in and figure out what to do next.

Tevinter was out of the question, as soon as somebody recognized her she would be killed as a traitor, for causing the death of Marister Danarius. The truth was irrelevant somebody had to pay, if anything for appearances sake. But she could not, _will not,_ stay in Kirkwall. Even in Tevinter people talk cautiously about it’s Templars and their hatred of mages. Southern Circles are prisons, not schools and she refused to be leashed again.

Of course while all this was running through her head she wasn’t looking at the floor and tripped painfully, getting a nasty gash on her head. Two bald elves saw he fall and laughed, however one of them helped back on her feet. She recoiled at the touch.

“Need to see where you are going”

“I...yes” she said,

“Nasty gash, you might want to see a healer”

“I…” she was about to tell the nosy elf that she was perfectly capable of healing herself, but no she could not say that, what if they turn her to the Templars?

“Oi, Fil, you know if that guy is in today?”

“The lantern is lit” said the other matter of factly

“Come on cousin, I’ll get you to the healer”

“Cousin? I do not believe we are related” she said feeling a little insulted at the familiarity.

“You are an elf in Kirkwall, and you look like you are running from something, we all been there...and for all you know we could be related”

“I am not from Kirkwall, I am from Tevinter”

The elf paused and studied her. Verania cursed internally. “Running from your master then?”

She could tell him the story, or a half truth, but it would be complicated and more importantly, she didn’t want to leave an impression, she wanted just to be out of this city that had the Veil thinner than Minrathous.

“Yes”

The elf didn’t asked further questions and soon enough they stopped by a poor worn down door with a lit lantern. The elf knocked fourtime repeating a pattern and a human child opened the door.

“Hey there, tell the Healer I have one”

“He is busy with mother and the baby, but come in”

Varania was a little disgusted, the smell of blood reminded her to Danarius study, where she often saw severed limbs scattered in jars or disposal cans.

A man, a human man was washing his hands and looked clearly exhausted. She looked at her as if she had something in her face. Could be the blood.

“You are Sleke, aren’t you? You brought me some herbs not long ago?”

“That’s me Healer, found this one injured, looks ugly”

“Probably a concussion” he said matter of factly “Sat her on that chair I’ll look at her after finishing cleaning”

“You got it, Healer”

“Are you from around here?”

“I am not”

“This one is from Tevinter Healer, running from her master”

He made a clicking noise

“Is something wrong?”

“You face...your eyes, I am not sure why you remind me of...and acquaintance, he is also an ex-salve from Tevinter...he is a nasty piece of work”

Varania’s blood grew cold. Maybe he knew Leto, what if he…

She didn't notices when she froze the chair. The Healer’s eyes opened.

“You are a mage?”

“I…”

He suddenly looked af if he was trying to solve a complicated problem, his brows knitting. “You need to get out of Kirkwall if the Templars find you they'll make you Tranquil just for being from Tevinter.

“What should, I do?”

“I have friends, you shouldn’t ask where or how but I can get you to Ferelden”

“Fe-Ferelden?” she asked, that backwater country in the edge of the map? The Healer mistook her stutter for fear instead of indignation.

“Trust me when I tell you Ferelden isn’t that bad, is better than Orlais, definitely better than Kirkwall, if you don’t mind the smell of wet dog, people are leaving tonight, do you want to go or risk it with Knight commander Meredith?”

Did she even had a choice?


End file.
